Razones para volver
by Esciam
Summary: Insight de Duke y la posibilidad de otro "problema" en Haven


**Disclaimer: **_Haven_ no me pertenece fue creado por Stephen King y desarrollada por Sam Ernst y Jim Dunn.

**Para: **Behing_a_soul en LJ, EN NAVIDAD!

**Razones para volver**

A Duke le hacía gracia que muchas personas se sorprendían al oírlo hablar otros idiomas tan fluidamente. Para él, era algo muy lógico, necesario. Como cuando comía o dormía, simplemente no podía no haber aprendido otros idiomas. Lo necesitaba, porque demonios que necesitaba irse de Haven.

No supo cuando las cosas se habían torcido pero sabía que, por más que no lo recordaba, había habido un tiempo en su tierna infancia en que para él el mundo estaba bien. Un tiempo en que su madre y padre se amaban, que lo querían a él, en que el mundo era común y corriente y los monstruos de debajo de la cama no existían.

Y luego, aún sin que nadie supiera de qué se trataba y por qué, personas morían, cosas extrañaban pasaban; un niño se caían, quebraba huesos y sangraba sin sentir el más mínimo dolor. El padre de Duke empezó a tomar mucho, aunque ya antes venía mal: trabajaba menos, se ausentaba más de casa y siempre estaba ansioso.

Nada fue igual en la familia, por más que los problemas se fueran. Su padre estaba muerto, y su madre pareció dejar de querer a todos sus hijos como lo hacía antes, por temor a... algo, aunque ninguno lo supo precisar y ella nunca se los dijo.

Más o menos por ese entonces en que las cosas empezaron a cambiar, fue que Duke deseó y planeó irse de Haven... Francés fue el primer lenguaje extranjero que aprendió, para cuando fuera a Canadá.

Podía parecer muy romántico para cualquiera, hasta Duke se bromeaba algunas veces a sí mismo con eso, pero siempre había sabido que se iría de Haven en su propio barco. Claro, por eso aprendió y muy bien de navegación, tanto que todos decían que era el único que a la edad de quince, podría irse a altamar él solo.

No lo podía evitar. Objetivamente, sabía que tomar un avión e irse de mochilero a Europa era mucho más fácil; pero es que miraba la mar, el azul tranquilo, la promesa de kilómetros sin ver a simple vista pero que esperaban por él... y Duke no veía otra manera: tenía que ser por barco. Un avión no lo podía manejar, pero un barco sí lo llevaría a donde él quisiera.

Sin embargo haber aprendido para esa edad tres idiomas y cómo navegar en solitario, no lo hacía tener lo suficiente para realizar su sueño de irse navegando de Haven hacia donde quisiera.

Y, para hacer realidad los ideales más románticos e infantiles que tuvo en su vida, terminó convirtiéndose en... Duke Crocker, lo que fuera a lo que se dedicara. Ni él mismo encontraba una buena definición. Tal vez era que hacía de todo un poco, lo que tuviera que ver con sobrevivir y mantener bien un barco.

Estaba orgulloso y tranquilo con las decisiones que había tomado en su vida. Realmente se creía un ganador: No cualquiera logra realizar el sueño de su infancia. Podía ser que más veces de la media para una persona común, hubiera terminado haciendo cosas que para otros serían de dudosa moralidad, pero para él solo trataba de simple sobrevivencia.

… Al menos hasta que estuvo con Evi. Los momentos con esa mujer, fueron realmente excitantes. Con ella, se sintió vivir más que en toda su existencia junta. Si Duke no tenía una palabra para definir a lo que él se dedicaba, menos que la tenía para Evi. Se podía resumir en que vivía sin más, sin preocupaciones ni vueltas atrás. Muy pocas personas podían decir que conocían a Evi, y entre esas, menos se llamarían amigas de ella.

Evi le había dicho una vez, que la clave de la felicidad era saber escoger a las personas por las que sí te dejarías amargar la vida, y si era solo una, mejor. En esa oportunidad, él le había preguntado que si estaba en la lista de candidatos, y ella simplemente le había mirado, sonreído y contestado: "_Puede ser_"... Era su noche de bodas.

Duke no se había dado cuenta hasta mucho después, algunas semanas en prisión preventivas incluidas en ese tiempo, que para Evi no solo cualquier persona a la que le hacían mal sin merecerlo, gracias a sus "negocios", no eran merecedoras de "amargarse" por ellas; sino cualquiera que se metiera en su camino a seguir viviendo la vida como ella quisiera.

Evi lo vendió y, aunque semanas después de haber estado en prisión preventiva lo encontraron inocente por falta de pruebas, y Evi le dijera que ella sabía que él saldría sin problemas de esa; Duke decidió ir a su barco y alejarse de su esposa.

El horizonte al frente, el agua deslizándose abajo, él y el barco yendo sin rumbo fijo, lo hicieron sentirse de nuevo como Duke, bien consigo mismo y la decisión que había tomado. Hizo bien en alejarse de esa mujer, no solo porque estaba resentido y herido, enojado; sino porque, y hasta ese momento lo podía ver claramente, el tiempo que estuvo junto a ella fue tan perfecto y tan divertido porque Evi, de alguna manera, lo hacía ciego al dolor ajeno y al lado oscuro de lo ilegal.

Hasta ese momento, se dio verdadera cuenta de que había hecho cosas no solo para sobrevivir bien él y su barco, sino para simplemente divertirse. Esas situaciones, tan diferentes en su mente cuando las pensaba en frío, al estar junto a Evi, parecían ser casi que lo mismo.

Hasta que no estuvo del "lado oscuro" de lo ilegal él mismo, no se había dado cuenta de que no era que había ganado un mejor entendimiento de como sucedían las cosas. Simplemente, se había convertido en un delincuente sin conciencia, porque Evi acallaba la suya con racionalizaciones.

Ser listo, saber seis idiomas, del comercio y navegar; no lo hacían invulnerable a dejarse llevar por una fascinante aunque peligrosa mujer.

Comenzar de nuevo no era algo a lo que le tuviera miedo, casi que lo hacía al terminar cada trabajo... Pero darse cuenta que él ni siquiera tenía a una persona por la cual valía la pena "amargarse", lo deprimió. Estar en la mar, con provisiones para dos semanas y buen clima, lo hizo decidirse dejarse ir por un par de días y dejar su vida en la marea, el aire, y el barco. No tenía ganas de hacerse cargo él de ella por ese momento.

No debió hacerlo.

Al despertarse la tarde del segundo día, con un gran dolor de cabeza por la borrachera y buscando unas aspirinas, caminó por cubierta y... Haven. No lo había visto por cuatro años, pero el faro y el puerto que estaban a medio kilómetro de él eran inconfundibles. No sabía como, porque desde donde había salido, hacían falta tres días o más para llegar ahí.

Pero se dijo: "_¿Qué diantres?_" y decidió hacer una rápida visita a la localidad natal, bañarse a fondo, comer comida decente no hecha por él...

Cuatro días después, tenía una pequeña excusión que hacer a Canadá y dinero adelantado para hacerlo. De regreso, con jalea de maple como mercancía hacia Vermont, se dio cuenta que alguna extraña marea y viento no lo dejaban dejar las costas de Haven. Solo cuando tocó tierra, y al día siguiente, pudo irse de nuevo.

Muchas veces lo intentó y siempre era igual. Ya fuera por avión, tren, o bicicleta. Puede irse pero jamás, jamás, no volver de donde fuera que esté, hacia Haven. Era como si la geografía misma lo hiciera así. Como si las lineas del tren cambiaran por la noche, o la brújula interna suya dejara de funcionar. Simplemente, siempre terminaba volviendo a su pueblo natal. No solo su barco, con el que había soñado desde pequeño, ya no podía llevarlo lejos de ese lugar y hacia la libertad.

Por eso, Duke no ha tenido otra que quedarse ahí. Recordar que su padre se lo había pedido cuando pequeño, no solo le explicó ese extraño fenómeno, también enojarse mucho más. ¿Era posible que la voluntad de un alcohólico pero terco hombre, lo hiciera quedarse ahí por una promesa que hizo cuando niño y sin pensar? ¡Estaba en Haven! ¡Claro que era posible, maldición!

Varios meses y muchos tragos después, en un bar ya cerrado y con su amigo Billy McShaw frente a él, se le salió contarle la historia de como no podía no volver a Haven.

—¡Te lo juro, hombre! —decía, riendo para no llorar o gritar de la frustración— Solo me dormí cuarenta tres minutos, ¡Cuarenta y tres! Desperté y ¿lo primero que vi? ¡El faro! —rió un poco más y Billy lo acompañó un poco solo por simpatía. Duke terminó su trago y siguió contando—: Como sea, la siguiente vez, tenía que ir a New York por una mercancía, y terminé frente a Haven, cuando tenía que ir hacia Vermont. Mi padre encontró la manera de joderme desde la tumba... Te doy mis llaves del auto a cambio de un whisky más.

—Trato hecho —hicieron el intercambio mientras Billy decía— ¿Sabes? Algo parecido me dijo Chris Brody, ¿el hijo del alcalde?

—Ermitaño, adora naturaleza...

—Ese mismo. Un día hizo un comentario parecido pero cuando le pregunté, no dijo más, ya sabes como es. —Pareció recordar de repente lo que dijo a continuación—: ¡Y Jeff! Cuando volvió el invierno pasado, comentó que cuando iba a irse en avión a Europa, se había equivocado y cogió uno de regreso a Maine... que por eso, se quedó un tiempo. Es raro.

Y Duke se obsesionó. Hablando con gente, hasta con los Teague, se dio cuenta de que en los últimos dos años, muchas personas habían vuelto a casa y otras no se habían ido de Haven aunque lo habían planeado así. Además, atar los cabos de que más o menos por esos tiempos, los problemas volvieron, lo hicieron pensar que eso era más que su padre jodiéndole desde el más allá.

Era como si Haven estuviera "atrayendo", resguardando y encarcelando a algunas personas. Los "dejaba irse" solo según planes, si alguien hacía un curso de seis meses fuera, apenas terminaba, volvía a Haven. Él con sus viajes de negocios, podía ausentarse lo que fuera pero, cuando terminaba, de nuevo caía en Maine. ¿Por qué estaba sucediendo eso? ¿Y por qué solo ciertas personas? Porque Duke sabía que algunos sí podían irse del todo, con sus familias como y cuando les diera la gana. Pero él no, y a veces pensaba que era el único que lo sentía, porque los demás se hacían a la idea rápidamente. Nadie lo veía mal, cosas del destino decían. Como Duke era el único que se quería ir de Haven para no volver, era el único que en verdad estaba de malas con esa situación.

Nunca creyó que salvar la vida de una forastera con problemas para dar las gracias, a la larga, le diera la explicación de todo eso. Se podía resumir en que estaba en cuarentena, y Audrey era la "cura" de la enfermedad que los tenía ahí. No lo iba a estar pregonando, claro, pero realmente creía eso. Después de todo, estaba atracado en Haven, donde todo era posible.


End file.
